lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Mizore Shirayuki
Mizore Shirayuki is a Yuki-Onna from the Rosario Vampire series. Mizore's mother is Tsurara Shirayuki, who appears during the start of the school festival believing that Tsukune is her daughter's boyfriend, while her father Masaru appears in the second anime adaptation for a short while. Personality Mizore originally enjoyed stalking Tsukune but has settled with simply watching people from afar even though it is still considered stalking. A past time of hers that she's not ashamed about in the slightest. It seems to be a running gag with her popping up out of no where when people least expect her to. However, she's come to tone it down a bit, especially since she's now living and attending school in Tokyo outside of the Yokai Realm. She's very careful in not letting others see her powers but of course there are times where she's unable to help it, whether it is out of sheer boredom or protecting someone from being hurt. Believe it or not, Mizore does enjoy cooking, despite being a Yuki-Onna who was originally terrified at the idea due to heat and fire being her primary weaknesses. Having maintained the ability to withstand heat and fire for a long period of time in a battle before eventually losing strength, she's come to tolerable cooking on a stove but on very low temperatures. Her meals may take longer to prepare but that's more than fine for her. Mizore has begun a quest of searching for love and while she's not yet found anyone that's better than Tsukune, that doesn't mean she's given up on trying. But she does try and make friends in the process, even if they find her to be a tad strange. Let it be clear though if she does find someone else to love, she will not give up so easily and her determination, without realizing it, has been an inspiration to the girls at the new school she attends. So if asked to give advice, Mizore will do so to the best of her ability, no matter how perverted it may sound. Mizore is known for being reserved when it comes to displaying her emotions, unless of course it is around someone that she harbors closeness towards. Originally, this used to be Tsukune Aono, a human teenage boy who accidentally came into the Yokai Realm and began attending Yokai Academy. Before meeting Tsukune, she used to be depressed, lonely and misunderstood. Now Mizore has opened up quite a bit, expressing her undying love for Tsukune at any moment she gets and had no qualms about breaking up their almost kissing moments by firing a shard of ice their way, which proves that she was very jealous of how close the two of them were becoming. She was so jealous of them that she tries to come between them by telling Tsukune how much she loves him while wanting to have babies with him even if it has to be done by force. She's been known to stalk him from numerous different locations that she is hiding at. This also causes her to butt heads with the other girls, especially Moka but regardless of that, Mizore, Moka, Kurumu and Yukari all remain good friends. Mizore is also aware of the fact that her kind cannot have children after a certain age which could be why she wanted to have babies with Tsukune so much on top of her undying love for him. However, she's come to terms with the fact that Tsukune will always love Moka, no matter how far apart the two of them are from one another. Knowing this, Mizore is actually upset with Moka that she left Tsukune like she did but while knowing where his heart lies, Mizore has no choice but to move on with her life. No matter how hard it is for her. As such, her habits of stalking haven't changed and while normal people aren't used to such habits (many of them find this to be quite creepy in fact), this doesn't stop Mizore's desire to find love with someone, even if it might be a little bit difficult now that she's not at Yokai Academy anymore. Mizore's is perverted as well but only around Tsukune. Around anyone else she barely knows, this side of her will not be seen much unless of course she has fallen for someone in the same manner in which she fell for Tsukune. She has been known to give perverted advice to girls younger than her who admire her determination searching for love, though many find her advice to be highly inappropriate. Also Mizore's powers while her powers are strong, she can be defeated by someone who has fires powers. She can hold her own in a fight for awhile against them but eventually she will began to feel weakened. Appearance Mizore is 5'6'' with light purple hair (that was originally long when she appeared before the others) but is now cut short to where it stops just behind her neck, she also has indigo colored eyes. When she attended Yokai Academy, she wore a different uniform from her classmates which was a light brown pleated checkered skirt, a white sweat shirt with blue long sleeves and a black singlet underneath with a yellow pendant. She wore long dark and light purple striped thigh high stockings with white shoes and a belt tied to her left leg. She is almost always seen with a lollipop in her mouth, which maintains her body temperature. Her skin complexion is pale, which suits her because of what she is, her overall figure is slender along with her breasts size being noticeable average b-cups. Her appearance does not change when she transforms into a Yuki-Onna, the only difference being that her hands become wrapped in ice as they transform into claws ice claws. Her hair also transforms into ice as well. As a student of Juuban Academy, Mizore wears the required uniform for twelfth year girls. She doesn't care much for it but she tries to add her own style to it. For instance, she wears a long sleeved white oxford shirt with a green neck tie bearing Juuban's school emblem on it along with a yellow long sleeved jacket with gold trimmings and black cuffs, however she wears the jacket open instead of closed. She also sports the black skirts that goes along with the uniform but she wears long black thigh high stockings with it with white shoes worn on her feet. She can be seen wearing normal clothing like various types of skirts, shores and capri pants with sandals and/or platform shoes or sneakers. She bares a striking resemblance to her mother, whether this is a common trait amongst Yuki-Onna, it is not known. History Mizore is a young yuki-onna born to parents Tsurara Shirayuki and Masaru Shirayuki and was born in the Realm of Yokai were monsters live. This world exist alongside the world of humans and while it isn't often that a human crosses into the barrier in which hides the Yokai Realm, it'd happened with a young human teen boy named Tsukune Aono that the always lonely and reserved Mizore became infatuated with. However, this didn't just happen overnight, it'd happened gradually overtime. From afar, she'd been obsessing over Tsukune because she felt she wasn't worthy of approaching someone like him. Not only that, he was always seeing hanging around another student there. A classmate of Mizore's named Moka Akashiya that she was incredibly jealous of. Then one day she gathered up enough courage to talk to him, explaining to him that the two of them were one in the same as they were both lonely with no one to understand them. However, this had been cut short when Tsukune had accidentally removed Moka's rosary and released Inner Moka who kicks Mizore hard enough to stun her. For a short time, she backed off and became depressed about what'd happened. Then one night, two male students were on their way back to the dorms from their club when they heard and saw a depressed Mizore whom they attempted to console but she only ended up freezing them in an emotional outburst. Not realizing she'd been watched been watched by a teacher named Mr. Kotsubo, he'd told another teacher that Mizore had not only frozen the boys but also seriously wounded them in the process. This had gotten back to Tsukune and Moka who couldn't believe that Mizore would do such a thing but given their encounter with her, they didn't know what to believe. Mizore did go to them, admitting while she had froze them but she calmed down enough to thaw them out and leave them be but unharmed and did nothing more to them. She felt sad that Tsukune would even think she'd hurt innocent people, she ran off to the cliffs alone to cry. It is then Mr. Kotsubo tried to attack her but accidentally she pushed him off the cliff. He revealed his true form to Mizore, as a kraken and declared that he would kill her. She realizes then he is the one that framed her. This made her hate Moka because she got in her way when it came to Tsukune's complete affection but she eventually regains her sense of trust. After being saved, she cut her originally long hair and resorted to stalking Tsukune openly on a regular basis. She'd become so infatuated with him that she went as far as to create her own journal/scrapbook with all of the newspaper articles that were written by him. This also led her to have constant rivalries with the other girls that Tsukune had befriended besides Moka like Kurumu Kurono, who often calls her "Stalker Woman" and Yukari Sendou. While she becomes friends with all of them, they all are a rival for Tsukune's affections. Eventually, Mizore finds out that Tsukune is human and doesn't know what to do about him being put on display to be killed in front of the entire school. She ran back to the cliffs where she'd been saved from her loneliness and starts to think about everything that'd happened between her and the others, wondering what should she do. She's convinced by a helper of the school principal in the form of a raven to help save Tsukune along with the others. She, along with Kurumu, Yukari and Moka stop the execution in order to save their beloved Tsukune even if it meant losing their own lives in the process. As the first term came to an end, Mizore trains with Kurumu with the help of Ginei Morioka in order to practice melee combat in an effort for the two become strong enough to overcome Inner Moka in a fight where the two have learned how to combine their own strengths together to form a powerful attack against strong opponents. Later on, Mizore returns to her village where there is a white flower that's used to lure the opposite sex. She almost gets Tsukune with this as she was hugging him on the ground while wearing no clothes, however she is taken by the Snow Goddess and brought to the Snow Palace. It is there she's told she must Marry Miyabi Fujisake from the group Fairy Tale. Miyabi sexually assaults Mizore against her will, causing her to think of herself as unfit for Tsukune. She does fight back against him and escapes but Mizore still felt she'll never be suitable for Tsukune and thus attempted to commit suicide by jumping out of the window of the room she was found in. It was Kurumu that dives after her and saves her in time before she plummets to her death. She begs for Kurumu to let her go because she was defiled by a different man than the one she dreams of. Unexpectedly, Kurumu locks Mizore in a long passionate kiss and convinces her that things will be okay as long as she can still go on. Mizore didn't take kindly to the idea of Kurumu kissing her but it was enough to snap her out of her depression enough to regain her courage to go on and continue on her quest to lure Tsukune as her lover. As time goes on, she shows growth in maturity by saying that whether Tsukune chooses her as her lover or not, she would continue to stalk him forever. She tries to attract him by learning how to cook curry and becomes pretty decent at it, albeit it took a lot of hard work and in the end, she makes her own curry, signature of using ice crystals instead of rice. During the school festival in which parents were allowed to come to Yokai Academy, she asks Tsukune to pretend to be her boyfriend for the sake of her mom who kept getting ideas of marriage. That in itself turned into a complete disaster but she got out of it by telling her mother that she would win Tsukune her own way. Her mother accepts this but through much threatening that she wishes for her daughter to take Tsukune as her own no matter what means she has to go through. During a visit of the human realm, Mizore along with the others end up meeting his mother but it turned into a battle with her, Kurumu and Yukari to see which of them was more deserving of Tsukune. But they all lost to Inner Moka. Near the end of the school year, Moka's sister Kokoa had stolen the Lilith Mirror in order to get her sister back (Inner Moka) and it was reveal by the mirror that Mizore's greatest desire is to be with Tsukune but he ends up telling her and the other girls, excluding Moka, that no one can replace Moka nor can anyone replace them either. It is with this, they all overcome the effects of the spirit of the mirror. With the spirit beaten, the barrier that isolate the worlds from each other starts to fall apart and it is Outer Moka that sacrifices her rosary to stabilize the barrier. After about a week later, Mizore is unable to stand seeing Tsukune in so much pain and calls her mom and makes plans to have him marry into their family. But Tsukune ended up leaving the school to see one of the Dark Lords to get another rosary for Moka. Mizore's mother Tsurara decides to intervene as it would hinder her plans to have him married into their family but Mizore comes out of no where and tells her other to stop as she'd changed her mind and it'd become apparent to her that Tsukune's feelings truly lie with Moka. Her mother tells her to do what she must for the ones she loves if she feels if it's what she must do. Mizore doesn't follow him but instead appears later with everyone else as they witness the return of Outer Moka and Tsukune hugging each other. Mizore breaks down in tears and leaves, unable to watch the two of them together. She decides to break her own declaration of being Tsukune's stalker forever and begins to search for a new meaning for her life. She remains at Yokai Academy for awhile but much like the others, she leaves too and ends up going to school in the human world in Tokyo in hopes that she would be able to move on from Tsukune. It is later that she heard Moka and Tsukune were no longer around one another and although she knew it was her chance to take him as her own, Mizore decided not to. That doesn't mean that she wasn't angry at Moka for leaving since she was the main object of Tsukune's affections that caused Mizore and the others to constantly fight over him but she'd made her choice and stuck with it. Her mother didn't want to agree with such a decision but she knew it was something that her daughter had to do and so she'd enrolled into Juuban Municipal Academy and is living at the Hinata Girls Dorms (her parents foot the bill for her dorm room) where she discovered that Yukari was living there as well, much to her surprise. It is through her she discovered that Moka was in town too but none of them were all attending the same school. Mizore did become curious to know if either of them had found someone and was possibly fighting over the new guy but something told her that was doubtful. While Mizore did miss the old times at Yokai Academy, that didn't mean she was hindered from making new memories here and at least she was able to live in a place where she didn't have to hide her powers. She was free to use them whenever so long as she didn't hurt anybody innocent in the process. Yokai Academy held too many memories of Tsukune for her so being here and attending a new school was a fresh start for her that she is hoping to finish and find something to do with her life while still stalking people. Plot '''Coming Soon!' Relationships Coming Soon! Powers & Abilities Cryokinesis As a Yuki-Onna, Mizore has almost complete control over ice at will. Meaning that she can freeze and then control any form of water and her attacks are all water or ice-based. It also means that water attacks are completely useless against her. Mizore can also freeze any body of water around her and control it. When using her power at full capacity, her hair usually turns into ice. *Ice Constructs - Mizore can create anything that she wishes at her will. Her ice usually takes the form of either ice claws or ice projectiles and are the most common use of her powers. *Ice Daggers - Very sharp icicles that can also be fired from her sleeves and Mizore has been known to employ ice-styled kunai knives that she can throw expertly from a distance, often hitting the foreheads of the intended targets without fail *Ice Claws - Her ice claws are just as strong, possibly stronger than Kurumu's claws and can easily cut and destroy objects with relative ease. *Ice Clones - She also has the ability to create ice clones of herself or others. She first used this ability to make a clone of herself so she could murder Outer Moka and have Tsukune all to herself. She later uses this ability to make a clone of Tsukune in order to keep her mother and Kurumu busy while the real Tsukune was with Moka. Enhanced Strength Mizore has been shown to possess enhanced strength during her battles as she's able to defeat subjugate enemies that are larger than herself. Of course, her strength pales in comparison to Moka's. Enhanced Speed Mizore displays incredible speed during her fights, appearing almost invisible to the naked human eye and capable of attacking several enemies at once. However, she is not nor will ever be close to being faster than Moka. She can run faster than the average human but not faster than a vampire or a demon. Enhanced Endurance She can physically exert herself at peak capacity during a battle for hours before fatigue begins to impair her. She is also able to withstand more physical damage and pain than any human, especially when it comes to opponents that have the ability to use power in the form of fire. Mizore, having much experience can stand up to someone who possesses the power of the fire but only for a certain period of time before her body starts to feel as if it's physically melting when really it's just her powers are starting to weaken due to being in close contact with said fire wielder. Mizore Shirayuki Gallery mizoreshirayuki.png mizoreyukionna.jpg|Mizore Yuki-Onna form. mizorebanner.png Trivia *Another running gag is that she throws ice-based projectiles to disrupt any sort of tender moment Tsukune is having with any other girl. *Kurumu calls her Stalker Woman. (-Onna) *Both times Tsukune has seen Mizore's breasts, (Season I chapter 38 and Season II chapter 11) and he has blocked the images by imagining them to be cherries. *In the serialized manga Mizore is classified initially as an, "Abominable Snow Woman". She is later renamed "Snow Fairy". In the anime, she is sometimes referred to as "Ice Queen". *Mizore's character may have been inspired by a yuki-onna from the comic series Pugyuru. Not only are they both yuki-onna, but they are both called Mizore and have purple bangs. *Mizore in the manga seems to take being called a "Stalker" as a compliment and refers to herself as one. One occasion being is when Kurumu told her that she is "watching people again" Mizore appeared from the ceiling and replied by saying "When are you going to call it 'stalking'?" *A running gag in the series is that Mizore always appears unexpectedly in the oddest locations (under tables, behind doors, the ceiling, bushes, in the bathroom, and even outside of the window on the academy's second floor). *Mizore still displayed fearful distrust of Miyabi in Fairy Tale HQ. As he tried to convince Tsukune, Mizore, Kurumu and Ruby to trust him, Tsukune knew that not only was Mizore hiding behind him, but she was trembling noticeably. *Mizore's cooking is good. (Anime) *Her character song is Snow Storm. (Anime) *Mizore doesn't seem to care if she shows her panties or if its blown by the wind. (Anime) *Despite having been sexually assaulted she is still a virgin, but she believed that she was impure though she was only kissed and groped. (Manga) *In the anime, Mizore can be seen wearing a short, white kimono with a pink obi. Yukime, another yuki-onna from the series Hell Teacher Nube, also wears this outfit. *In the Season 2 Volume 7, during the trip to Hong Kong, it is revealed that Mizore, along with Yukari and Kurumu, had never gone by plane before, nor had travelled outside Japan. This is due to the human's immigration control. *She was possibly given the name Mizore because it sounds similar to the english word "misery" which was quite appropriate at the beginning of the series. *In the official guide book of the manga, Ikeda admitted he initially planned to make Mizore a guest character, not a recurring one. But he started to like her and changed his mind afterward. *Her name in Japanese(白雪 みぞれ) means "Snow Sleet". *When Mizore had Tsukune touch her breast during their bid to stop an assumed engagement with Moka, Mizore proved Alucard's harassment had not left her adverse to physical contact from males. Also See *Yokai Academy *Kurumu Kurono *Yukari Sendou *Moka Akashiya